One Minute In Heaven
by poetically-damaged
Summary: It's both what you expect and what you don't expect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Invitation

"...and he was so sweet. He gave me a bouquet of flowers! I can't believe I found someone like him." Tina gave a dreamy sigh.

Kurt and the girls were happy for her. After all, New Directions were teenagers at the bottom of the school's social class, and were on their way to Sectionals. They deserved to be happy once in a while.

"He was just so perfect," she said with a wistful look in her eye.

_I wish I had a perfect guy, _Kurt thought.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was a lot of things: he was the best son a father could ever have- especially after his dad's heart attack; he was a matchmaker to his dad and his now step-mother Carole; he is a step-brother to Finn; he was also a former Cheerio and kicker of the McKinley High Titan's football team; however, he was- and still is- a victim of bullying.

But Kurt Hummel was never a boyfriend.

Kurt was gay...in Lima, Ohio...in a homophobic co-ed school...and the only out gay guy in town. Seemed impossible to have a gay relationship, huh? That's why he gave up waiting for that special someone to come into his life 'til he moved to New York.

So, of course when Brittany said something about a party...

"Absolutely not." Kurt crossed his legs and arms.

"Oh, Come on, Kurt. It could be fun," Mercedes pleaded.

"Please?" Brittany said in an innocent voice, "my cousins are having a get-to-know party before Sectionals."

"Um, who may I ask are these people you're talking about?" Rachel interrupted with a demanding voice and a "patient", icily frozen smile.

The glee club groaned, but Brittany ignored.

"They're the all-boys Dalton Academy Warblers and the all-girls Crawford County Day Nightingales."

Somehow, Rachel doesn't seem all to comfortable sharing her boyfriend with an all-girls club. Not that she'd ever admit it.

Brittany lost kurt at "and". This might be his actual chance at love after all. There's bound to be gay guys in an all-boys school. but the more he thought about it, the more he doubted.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Rachel's _humph_ of defeat to Puck's won argument of why she should go to the party. It was something about fun, booze, and buzzkill. He didn't even see Mr. Schue come in, even though he was staring at the door. Which is why he practically jumped from his deep reverie when he heard Mercedes' voice.

"Going to that party, white boy?" Mercedes whispered.

"Never in a million years," he said while staring aimlessly at the board.

mercedes was going to convinc him more when Mr. Schue called her name. She gave him a look that said they weren't done talking.

What Kurt doesn't know, was that the boy that could be the love of his life was being invited to the same party.

* * *

"No, Wes."

"Come on, Blaine," said boy persisted.

Blaine sighed at his friend's request. A party? He didn't think it was a good idea. he hasn't been to a party outside of Dalton. At least, not with people he didn't know. Truth is, the thought of being surrounded by people he didn't know- and the fact his sexualtiy can slip out at anytime- suffocated him to no end.

He learned at a young age how people can be very judgemental. he lost his best and only friend in middle school because he found out he was gay. Called him names, tortured him becuse he was smart. His dad disowned him- which fortunately led to the divorce of his mother to a good-for-nothing poor excuse of a father. And it took a trip to the hospital and 5 weeks recovery time to make the right decision and run away.

Run away: he didn't like the thought of being a coward.

Dalton and Wevid (yes, Wevid!) helped him. They saved his life.

He snapped out of his reverie- quite angrily, admittedly- when he heard the phrase "find a boyfriend".

How dare his friends mess around with his- non-existent- love life.

"Please, Wes. You're only doing this so we can win Sectionals- which we can without getting me a boyfriend to "boost me up". I am perfectly happy by myself."

His friends gaped at him. They knew they were crazy and sometimes stupid, but they weren't monsters. At least, not in that way: inconsiderable and unreasonable.

Wes came up with a retort but David beat him to the punch.

"Okay. First, do you really think we're like that?" Blaine looked at the floor. "We're not inconsiderate jerks. And second, we all know that's bull, man. Do you think we can't see your face when there are couples around?"

"Jeff and Nick," Wes "subtly" coughs, earning him a glare from Blaine.

"We just want you to be happy."

David was right. He was overreacting. he was lost in thoughts now. Maybe, he could find someone special at the party. If there's another gay 17 year-old boy in the state of Ohio. Especially an open one.

He looked at the two Warblers who were lying down on his bed, who were suddenly so interested in his lamdshade. Maybe he should go with them. Scratch that- for can't even handle themselves.

Blaine sighed. "Okay, I'll go."

Wes and David high fived. blaine groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for following this story. I swear you guys gave me the energy to write this even if i'm tired and sweating and it's 36 degrees Celcius outside and I can laze around reading klaine and Huntbastian fanfics or watch something on TV and wait for Glee to come.

But because I love you guys..eh why not?

So I present to you...chapter 2. Please also check out my friend's fanfic called "Spin/Strip the Bottle". Forgive her if you don't like her smut. But I think she can still improve. Her username is nonametothinkof.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Please?"

"For the 11th time time, no."

mercedes sighed. Here we go again. She'd been trying to convince Kurt to go to the party. What was so wrong with having a little fun? It was once in a lifetime they get invited to parties like this. They're dorks, geeks, lowest of the low. They were losers. They knew it. So passing up a chance to go to a high school party where they were actually _invited_, was clearly not in Mercedes' comprehension.

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't go," she said. She crossed her arms with with a lifted a lifted eyebrow- a diva trait she had adapted from Kurt to go with her "bitch, please" look.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off,

"Aside from booz and the fact it's from dusk to dawn. And that this is the first party you've been invited to go since the 6th grade." She put her hands on his shoulders. "What have you got left to lose."

My dignity, he thought. But she was right. And if there were guys who would try to beat him up, Finn would protect him, right? They were almost brothers. They even moved to a new house with the Hudsons. Maybe just one night...

"Okay, I'll go."

Mercedes' squealed and tackled him.

"Oh one condition, I get to pick your outfit."

"Don't you mean _costume._"

"Oh my God..."

Mercedes grabbed his hand and dragged him to his wardrobe.

* * *

The day after Blaine the Warbler Council's invitation, David found said boy in front of his mirror, clothes scattered on the bed. Okay, maybe he was a little too excited.

"Why hello there, Mr. "I'm-perfectly-happy-by-myself"."

Blaine jumped at the noise. He shot a glare at his friend. "It's your idea to frag me into this party." David snorted.

"You said yes." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm a little nervous." Underneath all the confident perfect-boy facade, Blaine was shy.

David raised an eyebrow. "You do know it's a costume party, right?" David rubbed his neck in discomfort.

Blaine shot him a daring look to see if he's joking- which, he's not- and was successfully disintegrating David with his apocalyptic stare. The one that said: it's probably the end of the world, or maybe just yours.

He knew how hard it was for Blaine to open himself up to strangers. Heck, it took amost 5 months to get him to speak. And of all the things he had in common with them, it had to be the fact he was a Potterhead. A _major_ Potterhead. But they only found that out the summer after their sophomore year. Which was last summer.

And who would forget Blaine's traumatic experience of coming out?

David doesn't blame him for freaking out. But he has to learn not everyone will hate him for being himself.

He sat on the bed next to Blaine to calm him before he goes on a full blown anxiety attack.

"Look on the bright side. It's a _costume party_. No one will know who you are. No one will judge; you're around us, remember? So relax. But if you want to back out, we won't mind."

Blaine took a deep breath and sighed. He blinked and looked at the boys in the mirror.

"I'm going."

David smiled and left the room.

_Courage._


End file.
